You Ask For It!
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin's eyes turned to the size of sorcerers when she realized that her lips were roughly covered with Sesshomaru's. One of his hands gasped the back of her neck and she forgot how to breathe. His tongue managed to slip inside her mouth and kissed her merciless. She was so stun she couldn't do anything. Rate M just for precaution. It could be passed for T. (CH 1 has been edited)
1. Chapter

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Okay so I rewrote this chapter. I didn't have much time that day and I decided to rewrite it a little. It didn't change much, just added a little more details to it. **

**It's time for me to start finishing the stories I've started. I no longer have to write a chapter everyday so that's good in my part. I will go and "TRY" to update the ones with the most reviews first which would probably be this story, love lust attraction or friends with benefit. I can't promise 100 % because my writing mood could drop from 100 to 0 in seconds and vice versa. Until then, good day ^^**

* * *

Rin deleted another sentence from the open page on her laptop leaving the page blank. A finger tapped lightly on the keyboard, an annoyed looked on her sweet face. She got stock again!

The stupid kissing scene!

It had taken her whole day away from her just like that!

The sunlight that shone through her opened windows told her that it was late in the afternoon. She glanced at the bottom of her laptop for the time and it read 5:06 PM.

Rin just couldn't get the feelings right as she write. Not that she had never kissed a guy before but it had been a while, well, four years to be precise. And it was never a deep kiss, just a brief touch on the lips. It was such a pure and innocent relationship back then when she was still in high school.

Let's just say she never really wanted to be kissed back then.

But Rin was a writer and as a writer she wanted to write as realistic as possible. Words were writers' weapons and to not be able to describe the feelings right, using words, was an insult to her profession and writer's pride.

However, for someone who had never been in a love relationship, too busy for a relationship because of family's financial problem, she wasn't sure how to write down the feelings of the intimacy moments she had no experience with.

Rin roughly ran her fingers through her long hair in frustration before adjusted her working glasses. She wore an oversize baby blue shirt that was well past her behind and black shorts showing her long tone legs that normally hid inside a pair of jeans. She only wore shorts when she was at home. Her legs folded Indian style as she sat on her bed.

Yes, Rin was twenty-one, but what could she say when she had had to work two jobs, went to school, and tried to write at the same time? Not to mention feeding her two younger siblings, a brother and a sister, when her parents weren't home since she was in middle school. She didn't have any spare times for romance. At least she had got some free time now that she finally got her first book published last year. This was her second book.

Normally she didn't have to worry about these love stuffs because her first book was about a ten year old boy who got lost in a forest and found a door to another world. A thrilled adventurous story in a magical world. It involved nothing of any sorts of romance.

But this book was about a seventeen-year-old girl, mostly were actions, but teenagers falls in love. She had received some helped from her friend who she basically forced to go on a date with her just so she could get the feel of it. But now that she got to this stupid kissing scene she had no clue how to write it.

Sure, she could do research for it, but she didn't want to write those cheesy lines she found in romance books.

Rin sighed agitatedly, closed her laptop, and threw her working glasses carelessly next to it. She walked out the door; her long black hair swayed as she went, and knocked not so lightly on her roommate's. Her best friend's.

They had lived together since the start of college three years ago. Her friend was a rich snob whose parents gave him a house that was too big for him to use alone in Tokyo. Rin on the other hand had a hard time struggling to cover the rents even after receiving the scholarships to pay for her tuitions because she had to send some money back home as well.

Sesshomaru offered her his place for cheap rents which she jumped at it in a heartbeat.

After living together for three years, they became best friends.

The door swung opened showing an expressionless yet very annoyed-looking man to her. Glaring at her would be a better word choice, but she didn't feel intimidated by him. She was used to his glares.

He was very tall, six feet five, and very handsome. All the girls at the university were openly flawed over him which only received dead glares from him in return. He hated when women drooled over him like a piece of meat.

That was one of the reasons why Rin was tolerated by him because she had barely noticed him as a man. Let's just say that her writings, school, jobs, and her family situation all combined together made her woman hormones disappeared. She seemed to forget that men existed and that she was a young woman because her whole life focused on how to made money to cover her spends.

"Kiss me, Sesshomaru!" she demanded bluntly.

"Are you out of your mind?" he scorned her with his deep monotone voice.

"No, I'm not. Just kiss me so I can get over with that stupid kissing scene I've been stuck with all day!" she said irritably.

"Are you crazy?" he couldn't believe his ears. Rin had stubbornly forced him to go on a date with her a few days ago just so she could write and now kissing?

"I'm not crazy and I need your help. Just help me and get it over with. It's just a kiss!"

"No," he said sternly, very tempting to slam the door shut to her face. She had crossed the line. Sure it was not that big of a deal to kiss but he would not kiss just anyone. Especially not Rin, a friend. Woman could be so emotional and attaching.

"Come on, just one kiss damn it!" she shouted angrily. She often got that tamper when she got writer's block. Her writing was her life.

"Are you going to ask me to have sex with you too when you have to write sex scenes?" he asked though grit teeth. His face was an inch away from hers.

Rin's mouth opened and closed a few times, stared blankly into his eyes. The mental image of Sesshomaru on top of her made her shuddered. She may have no experience in that area, but she wasn't naïve. Somehow she felt a little… anticipation? No, stop it! She scorned herself.

"I-I won't write sex scenes." She murmured. Her face uncontrollably turning bright red at the thought. She couldn't believe he had just say that.

"The answer is no!" he told her coldly and shut the door to her face. It took her a full minute to recover from the shock.

"Fine! Don't help me you stingy bastard!" she shout angrily at the door. "I will just find someone else who's willing to kiss me! You're not the only man on earth!"

She turned around sharply, ready to storm back to her room. However, before she could take two steps, the door burst opened and she felt her arm being yank back, turning her around.

Her eyes turned to the size of sorcerers when she realized that her lips were roughly covered with Sesshomaru's. One of his hands gasped the back of her neck and she forgot how to breathe. His tongue managed to slip inside her mouth and kissed her merciless. Her body was tightly pressed against his and she was forced to bend backward as he kissed her. She was so stun she couldn't do anything. Her world was spinning.

As suddenly as it came, it ended. "Happy now?!" he said angrily letting go of the breathless girl. Rin staggered a little trying to gain back the strength of her legs that she had lost. Releasing her, Sesshomaru stormed back into his room, and slammed the door shut, leaving a very stun girl behind.

Rin robotically brought a hand to touch her lips. "Shit!"

.

July 22, 2013

Fixed; Thursday, August 1, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo whoo over four thousand words can you believe it? And I don't normally write long chapters. :D Thank you so much for the reviews. It's hard to turn away from such great responds, you know :D **

**I have a rough idea of what would happen in the next chapter but the next chapter only, nothing more. I still don't know where it will go from there. I don't know when the next update will be because it will depend on my crazy writing mood. Thanks for the read and don't forgot to review :D**

**Ps. I have reached a hundred stories with both accounts combined :D All I have to do now is finished them ^^**

* * *

**.**

_As suddenly as it came, it ended. "Happy now?!" he said angrily letting go of the breathless girl. Rin staggered a little trying to gain back the strength of her legs that she had lost. Releasing her, Sesshomaru stormed back into his room, slammed the door shut, leaving a very stun girl behind._

_Rin robotically brought a hand to touch her lips. "Shit!"_

_._

She blinked a few times in a daze state, letting her brain registered what had just happened.

"That's wrong." She found herself murmured quietly, lowering her fingers from her lips.

"That's so wrong." She repeated again louder this time as she looked at the closed door of her friend's.

"That's not right." And once again Rin walked toward the door and started to pound on it.

Only seconds later, the door swung opened, showing the very same angry handsome friend of hers.

"What do you want now?" He asked, holding to the door.

"That wasn't right," she told him. His eyes squinted slightly in annoyance and questioned.

"The kiss, I mean." She explained, understood his silent question. "You did it wrong." She told him bluntly.

Sesshomaru's face, blank and expressionless as it appeared, Rin could see the disbelieved in it.

"You are saying I don't know how to kiss?"

"No, I never said that. What I mean is that that wasn't the kiss I was looking for."

"You doubt my kissing ability? You have a lot of nerves Rin" Sesshomaru stated, ignored her explanation. "That criticize coming from someone who doesn't even know what's kissing's like!" He was now towering over her. It was obvious that Rin had touched his pride.

"Of course not. But you did kiss me wrong." She stood per ground. "Even though I've never been kissed deeply like that, I know that wasn't the right one. The one I'm looking for is a soft tender, passionate and gentle kiss." She said dreamingly before her gaze turned into a glare. "Not one so rough as if you were going to swallow me whole!" Rin wouldn't back down. "I want a kiss from a lover's, not a lustful hungry man's!"

"Then go kiss your lover!" Sesshomaru was beyond angry. How dare she tell him how to kiss a woman? He had more experience than she. She didn't even have a real kiss until he kissed her.

Rin looked shock at his statement. How dare he tell her to go kiss her lover when he clearly knew she had none? If she had one she would not bothered with such an arrogance stingy friend like him.

But it was understandable that he could not kiss her like a lover because they weren't in such relationships. Rin sighed inwardly. But she still needed the kiss.

"Come on Sesshomaru. One more kiss. I will make you your favorite dish." She tried to bribe him with the cooking he loved.

"No!" he answered sternly.

"I will even clean your room and do your laundry." She tried again enthusiastically, her hands clapped in front of her, as if it were greatest offer in the world.

"Don't touch any of my things." He told her with a glare, a clear warning saying _'don't you dare ruined what's mine'_.

He always had his clothes sent out to professional dry clean and he would not have her ruined his expensive outfits. And his room was tidy enough as it was; he did not need her to go messing around and misplaced his things.

"And the answer is still no." His voice was in a finality tone, leaving no from for discussion.

"Sesshomaru." She pouted, giving him the puppy eyes.

"You asked for one kiss and I gave it to you. End of the story!" Once again, the door slammed shut to her face, making her flinched slightly, sending her hairs flaring.

Rin stared at the door angrily as if she could burn holes through it, knowing that the discussion was over. Sesshomaru could be so stubborn.

"Fine!" Rin once again shout at the door. "Be that way! What man makes such a big deal over a simple little kiss?" Rin shouted fumingly.

She heard a clicked from inside his room indicated that he had put the lock on. Her anger increased two folds.

"You are so immature, Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled again. "I won't talk to you again," Rin's hands formed into fists, her lips pouted, but her only reply from Sesshomaru was silence. And to show just how much more mature she was compared to Sesshomaru, Rin stock out her tongue at the door before storming angrily back to her room and slammed it shut with the same force that rival Sesshomaru's.

Rin threw herself on her bed, knowing it would be impossible to write today. She would have to try again some other time.

She still could not believe that Sesshomaru refused to kiss her again. Just one more kiss damn it! He already did it once, what's the big deal to kiss her again?

Yes, she knew she was not the most attractive woman out there, but she wasn't that disgusting… was she?

He could have just kissed her one more time and she would leave him in peace. All she needed was to understand the feeling of being tenderly kissed.

He knew her life depended on her writing and yet he still refused to kiss her.

"That stupid Sesshomaru," she muttered angrily as she hugged a billow. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

Rin sat up, wondering who could it be?

She walked out of her bedroom through the leaving room toward the front door knowing that the ice prince would not get down from his high horse for sometimes.

Pulling the door opened, she was greeted with a very energetic Miroku.

Miroku was Inuyasha's friend and Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half-brother.

"Hello Rin." He smiled.

"Hello Miroku. What bring you here?" She asked returning his gesture with one of her own smile. She had gotten to know Miroku pretty well because Inuyasha sometimes came over to hang out with Sesshomaru. Well, came to destroy their house would be more accurate because the brothers somehow always ended up fighting each other like it was the end of the world.

"I was told to come picked up the books that Inuyasha wants to borrow from Sesshomaru. Since I'm on my way to Inuyasha's and I'm in the area."

"Oh, come inside then. I will get Sesshomaru for you," Rin lead him toward the living room. Miroku followed her like a good little doggy following its mother.

"How's your new book coming along?" Miroku asked as he sat down on the large, beautiful and super soft, but very expensive sofa. It was Sesshomaru's.

The living Room was big and neat.

"It hasn't gone very well. I'm stock." Rin sighed. And then her eyes lit up, looking at Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku, can you do be a favor? I've been stuck with this scene all day long because I don't know how it feels like in real life. I've asked Sesshomaru to help, but the ice prince is being childish and won't lend me a hand." Her eyes burned with anger at the mention of Sesshomaru.

"What is it, my dear Rin?" Miroku asked. "If it's something I can help then I will be more than happy to do so." He smiled his natural flirty smile. He knew Rin would not make him do anything too crazy. She had always been sensible.

"Oh, it's easy. All you have to do-" but she never had the chance to finish her sentence because a big pile of books were dropped on top of Miroku's lab. Both Rin and Maroku looked up to see the angry Sesshomaru towering over them.

"Those are the books you want. Now get out!" he ordered.

"What's wrong with you, Sesshomaru?! We are having a conversation here!" Rin turned to him angrily.

Miroku stood up, books in hands, trying to calm the pair of angry friends down. He knew not what was going on between them, but he would have to act as their peacemaker. "Yes, Sesshomaru. Rin and I were discussing about her book." He explained.

Sesshomaru turned sharply toward Miroku, his cold stares would have turned Miroku into a dry bloodless corpse if look could kill. Miroku fought the urged to swallow.

"The discussion is over! Now get out." Sesshomaru ushered Miroku out the door and slammed it shut before he and Rin could protest. Miroku stared blankly at the closed door, a pile of heavy books in his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sesshomaru?!" Rin shouted at him as he walked back toward the living room and was on his way back to his room. Rin followed closely behind him. She would not let him get away with this. He had gone too far to make her life miserable.

"You know I need to write that kissing scene. You don't want to help, fine! But what the hell did you do that for, chasing Miroku out like that?! I need his help!"

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped causing Rin to nearly stumble into his back.

"You want be kissed so badly that you will kiss just anyone?" he asked and turned to face her with his cold angry eyes. "Fine!"

Rin swallowed at the memory of their last kiss, knowing Sesshomaru had agreed to kiss her again. If she were being honest, the kiss was HOT.

"Hey, you know I need it for the book. Not because I wanted to be kissed. And It's not that big of a deal." She protested.

He ignored her statement and came closer to her. His eyes flared with rages. His hand came to gently, but coldly, lift her chin up to face him.

"A slow one this time okay?" She dared reminded him.

He ignored her comment. His hand gently caressed her cheek sending cold shills down her spine, raising goose bumps; his eyes however seemed more like an enemy's then a lover's.

Even so, his lips softly crashed with hers.

This time it was a slow and passionate one. She could feel the softness of his lips that slowly brushed hers, teased hers. His tongue gently nudged against her lips and she parted them for him at his commanded. She could feel his tongue sliding into her mouth.

She could taste it, the taste of his mouth, the gentleness of his hot wet tongue that danced lightly with hers. Guiding hers. She could feel the hand that slowly came up to her back, the way his face shifted to the side for a better position to kiss, and his warm breath ghosted against her face lightly. Rin's eyes fluttered close enjoyed the moment.

It was quite… nice.

And damn, she liked it.

He was a good kisser she would give him that much. Her mind was full of the words and descriptions she would use to write her book. She would cook him his favorite dish after all, she decided.

And then the kiss ended. She found lips following his, she was in a daze state, when he pulled away, missing the feeling of his lips against hers. She smiled as her eyes fluttered opened. She knew what to write down now.

She was intended to thank him, but once she met with his irate eyes, she frowned.

What is his problem? If he doesn't want to kiss me so badly, he should have just let Miroku do it.

"You want to learn about intimacy so much did you not?" His face once again leaned closer toward hers, so close she care felt his breathe ghosting her face. His eyes were the same cold angrily pairs, and he looked handsomely pissed. "Then I shall teach you everything that you need to know. So you won't have to come back asking again in the future."

Rin's frown deepened. Sure, he was angry. Very, very angry, but what would he do. He already kissed her. There's a limit at how far he could take his immaturity.

His hand came to gasp the back of her neck; Rin stared at him in disbelieved.

As she was about to make a comeback about Sesshomaru making a big deal out of nothing, she found his lips covered hers. This time it was the same rough, hot, kiss that told her she would soon have a meltdown.

Rin's hands pushed against his torso with all her strength, but he did not budge. Yes, he was a lot stronger than her, she realized.

Alright, he was very pissed, she got it. It was her fault. She should have known better than to ask him to kiss her knowing he was such an annoying ice prince who would not touch the woman he did not like. He didn't like her that way. But did he have to kiss her so forcefully?

His hand angled her face to the side as if she was his puppet as he ravished her mouth.

But damn, the way his tongue moved inside her mouth was… so… pleasant. And frenzy. And...

Her struggled hands weakened at the thought. Her tongue started to dance with his. Her limbs seemed to move on their own to hold him.

Then she felt her legs connected to something.

The sofa?

But it was yards away from them before, she swore. Did she move all the way there?

It didn't matter.

She found herself fell onto the soft comfortable couch; she always loved the feel of that couch, followed closely by Sesshomaru. Their lips finally parted. Rin was painting heavily from the kiss.

"Okay, you are angry. Point taken. And I'm sorry for making you kissed me when you didn't want to." She said breathlessly as Sesshomaru lay on top of her. "Now stop this nonsense and get off me." She tried to push him off her.

"You want to learn so much did you not? Your lesson has yet finish. There's still more I can teach you." He said coldly as he leaned toward her again.

"Hey, I'm sorry alight. Stop this!" She protested.

"No," he answered calmly and kissed her again. Her hands were pinned by his larger ones on each side of her head when she tried to push him away.

Rin struggled and tried to kick him, but he kept her in place with his body weight.

Damn, Sesshomaru! He's heavy! But no, she could not tell him so because her tongue was busy fighting its own battle.

She knew Sesshomaru was trying to scare because he was pissed. But did he have to be so roughed with her? Oh well, there was no point in telling him now. He would let her go soon. He knew the limit and would not get carry away or gone too far. Also she didn't hate kissing him.

Damn, he's such a good kisser.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, she started to respond to his rough kiss again, catching up to his pace. Her hands were moving on their own, running through his hairs and pulling him down tightly against her.

When did he let go of her hands?

It didn't matter.

She felt his adventurous hands moving up and down her curves sending alien feelings she experienced for the first time throughout her body. And one of his hands went inside… her shirt?

His fingers seemed to leave a trail of burning fire on her bare skin. She shuddered at the feels. She needed to stop him. But the kiss…

Did she just moan?

Ah… forgot it!

She tilted her head backward toward the side as his lips trailed down her neck. Her slim arms hugged his head encouraged him. Her entire body felt so hot. Her brain was melting. Shit, she couldn't think.

She felt something loosening and soon realized that he had unhooked her bra.

Okay, that's the limit! He had gone far enough with his punishment. She needed to tell him to stop with his game.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke and followed with a content moan as he kissed a spot below her ear.

That was supposed to be a scorn, yet why did it came out so... erotic and... filled with so much… want?

That seemed to encourage him to no end. A hand ran down the bare skin of her back to her butt. Her legs instinctively lift to wrap themselves tightly around his hips. Their lips once again met.

They were being too intimated for Rin's liking. Sure she had never experience these things before, but she had read enough to know that if she didn't stop them soon, she would regret it.

Just when her thoughts ended, she felt one of his hands slowly creep up toward her chest inside her shirt.

No, he won't dare touch her there! She had to stop him!

But her body seemed to disagree with her. She arced backward, allowed asset.

But seriously, she had to stop him. She would not let them go any further than this.

It would be so humiliated if he pulled away when she was completely out of clothes, hot and steamy, ready to be served, and told her, "Your lesson ends here".

She would kill him if that were to happen.

But even worse than that was if he gone all the way with her. She would lose all respect she had held for him and would KILL him for taking her virginity for the sake of revenge.

Yes, she had angered him, but this had gone far enough.

The best way to save them both from disaster and humiliation was to end things here.

Now!

Only her instinct seemed to take over her reasons. Her brain started to feel over cooked and her body move without her controls.

The hand was only a few inches away from its target now.

"OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD!" exclaimed a female voice from behind them causing the friends to pause from their activities. They turned to look at the newcomer who stood frozen a few feet away from them. Her eyes were the size of sorcerers.

"Kagura?" Rin asked confused.

"Since when did you two…? For how long?" Kagura tailed off, jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged look and looked at the position they were in. Sesshomaru was on top of Rin, a hand reached inside her shirt very, very close to her milk-feeder. Another hand held her bottom.

Rin had her arms locked around his back and neck. Her long shirt were slid up nearly exposed her precious woman body part. Her legs claimed the owner of Sesshomaru's hips.

The friends calmly let go of each other. That was to be expected from Sesshomaru to always have control over any situation. Calmed and collected.

Rin however didn't feel as calm as she looked. She felt ten times shakier than she appeared. Rin adjusted her clothes as if it was the most natural things to do, but ignored the unhooked bra for the moment.

Well, if you don't make a big deal out of things, it won't be a big deal as well, she thought.

"It's not what you think, Kagura," her explained running her fingers through her hair, combing it.

"Nah ah," she shook her head, "I trust my eyes over your excuses." Kagura letting them know that she would not buy any of the bullshit they would come up with.

"How did you get in here in the first place?" Instead of being interrogated, Sesshomaru turned the table around and did the interrogation . His eyes narrowed glaring at Kagura as he sat beside Rin.

"The door wasn't locked."

"And you decided to invite yourself in without asking?" Sesshomaru stated coldly, declaring that Kagura was lacking manners.

"I did knock and called out plenty of times. But it seems like you two were too… busy to hear." Kagura smirked saying the last line in sing song voice.

Rin felt her cheeks burned at the statement but refused to blush.

"Why are you here?" Rin asked again.

"No,no, no, don't try to change the subject Rin." Kagura's eyes sparkled as she walked toward the sofa. "You won't get away with this."

Rin sighed. "It's not what it looks like. Sesshomaru was helping me with one of the scenes in my book. You know how little experience I have with man."

"Oh, and how far would you two go if I didn't interrupted?"

"That's none of your business," was Sesshomaru's cold answer.

"Nothing will happen, Kagura. We won't let anything happen."

Kagura looked at the pair of friends, unconvinced.

"First of all, you know that Sesshomaru will not screw just anyone, left alone his best friend. And I'm not his type. I don't think he even see me as woman. Also I won't let it go any farther than what you saw. It will be hell to pay if we did." Rin persuaded Kagura with the 'It's no big deal' look on her face.

Kagura still didn't buy it.

"Oh come on Kagura. I was so desperate that I would have kissed you if Sesshomaru didn't do it. If you still don't believe me, ask Miroku. I was about to ask him for help."

Kagura eyes trailed to the expressionless Sesshomaru who sat elegantly as if he owned the world on the big couch. She would get nothing out of him with that face.

Rin however seemed to believe every word she spoke as if they were universal truth. It didn't seem like Rin lied.

"Miroku?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

She could imagine just how happy the lecherous guy would be with a girl giving him permission to touch as he pleased.

Rin nodded.

"You must be really desperate," agreed Kagura.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rin asked again.

"Kanna's birthday present, remember?" said Kagura. Kanna was a friend they met in college and Rin and Kagura had agreed to go pick up something for the birthday girl.

Rin and Kagura were childhood friends and knew each other for as long as they could walk because their families were neighbors. She had helped Rin with whatever she could because she knew about Rin's family finance situation.

"Oh, right!" Rin exclaimed as she remembered.

"You forgot didn't you?" Kagura said with a knowing look. Once Rin became too focused or unfocused on her writing, she tended to forget about other things.

"Wait for me to change. I will be right out." And with that, Rin dashed toward her room, slammed the door shut as she went.

Sesshomaru decided he would go back to his room as well since there was no point staying in the living room.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura called out to him. He paused but did not turn around. "Was it really just a practice?" She asked, indifferent.

Sesshomaru chose to answer her with silent and continued walking.

"Don't you dare take advantage of Rin or force her to do anything she doesn't want. If you ever try, you will have to answer to me!" Kagura warned.

She knew Rin had lived with Sesshomaru for some years now and nothing had happened… yet. But it better to be caution. Rin was too naïve when it came to men.

Sesshomaru paused and turned to face the petty girl.

"It is none of your concern, Kagura."

"It's my concern when it's involves Rin!"

"Do not look down on me. She is my friend too and I will never harm her in anyway."

Kaguru folded her arms, relaxed, almost look bored, "It doesn't hurt to be caution."

* * *

Once in side his room, standing behind the closed door, he recalled Rin's word and came down with one conclusion.

She saw him as a harmless little puppy who wouldn't lay a hand on her.

"I see," he murmured to himself.

But it was time to opened her eyes.

He would show what he truly is. Determinations sparked inside Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru is a man!

* * *

**Review? I hvae a feielng taht tihs cahpetr has been too wrody. I hpoe not. Tnahk you so mcuh for riewevs , follows, farivotes and raendig tihs story :D (Can you read it? :D I've read somewhere that as long as the first and the last latter are correct, the words will make sense. Let me know if you can understand it)**

**Darkmyr**-**InuYashaFan**: Yep, I'm continuing it :D It's hard to ignore such great reviews ^^

**Lola**: Thank you. I am continuing it. J

**KewlFokyKatt**: lol, I guess you can say that they were acting childish. :D

**Sweetdorka**: thanks for the review :D

**Taraah36**: lol, seems like your wants is rewarded :D still don't see too far into the story, but it should go somewhere :)

**xXAngieeLoveXx**: Thanks for the review. And here some more :) hope it's what you've expected.

**Smpt**: You could call it Jealousy :) thanks for the review :D

**Rinshy**: Thanks :)

**Sotam**: lol, this is not a sex scene, but as close as one. This is all I could bring myself to write. Hope you enjoyed it :D

**Icegirljenni**: lol, maybe that day would come faster than she think :D

**Gienix**: yep. Thanks for the review. :)

**Lp**: Yes, that's how they are. Thanks. :D

**Karrat**: Thanks for the review :D

**Sumotori**: Thanks. I don't know yet where it would go from here, but I will try and finish it. No promise though.

**M**: Thanks. I can only write when I can write. Sorry for the wait.

**LenenaxX**: Here's some more :D

**Chylenn**: yeah, I agreed that it will be nice. I will TRY to make that happen. Thanks for the review :D

Friday August 16, 2013


End file.
